


Un nouveau départ

by ChaosWalkingDead



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Descent into Madness, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isekai, Manipulation, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWalkingDead/pseuds/ChaosWalkingDead
Summary: -Vous êtes fils de roi mais illégitime ?"-Ouais, mais j'ai retiré l'épée moi. Retirer l'épée, c'est les dieux qui vous choisissent, y a pas d'histoire de batard ou quoi que ce soit, j'suis roi, tout le monde la boucle.-Et si vous aviez un fils caché, qui retire l'épée ?-Oui, mais le truc, c'est que je crois pas que j'ai un fils caché.-Avez toutes les maîtresses que vous avez eu ? Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ?"Deux enfants se sont réveillés un matin, loin de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. La jeune fille fronce les sourcils, les yeux du garçons s'illuminent. Ils ont tous les deux une deuxième chance, qu'ils n'utiliseront pas de la même manière.
Relationships: Bohort/(Female)OC, Guenièvre/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Léodagan/Séli (Kaamelott)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kaamelott Stories





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle fanfic sur la descendance d'Arthur. Je me suis inspirée de la mode "Isekai" des mangas et manwhas, où un personnage de notre époque se réveille réincarné à une autre époque. Bonne lecture ! ❤

Elle bat des paupières, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière qui passe à travers les fenêtres. Les rayons sont chauds, mais le vent froid caractéristique du début de printemps lui glace les bras. Elle frissonne et se redresse. Quelqu'un bouge près d'elle, elle sursaute et se retourne. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds dormaient, serrant son gilet contre lui. Elle prend tout son courage et se lève, malgré sa fatigue. Mais debout, elle a l'impression d'être bien plus petite que d'habitude. Elle regarde ses pieds, qui eux aussi semblent plus petits. Elle ne comprend pas. Son incompréhension se mélange à l'amertume dans sa bouche. Elle voit un grand récipient en métal qui semble retenir de l'eau, sûrement pour la vaisselle comme lui indiquait les divers couverts près de la bassine. Elle s'en approche et se regarde dans le reflet de l'eau. Ce n'est pas elle. Pas ses cheveux bruns, pas ses yeux bleus, pas ses traits de jeune femme. Un visage rond d'enfant, aux cheveux blonds, comme ceux du garçons endormi, des yeux bruns d'être innocent, rivalisant avec le regard sévère qu'elle arbore d'habitude. Elle déglutit, se recule et regarde le garçon qui lui était identique puis les alentours. La maison était plutôt sale. Pas dans le genre négligée mais sale comme un endroit qu'on pouvait laver et balayer tous les jours et qui resterait sali par la poussière et la médiocrité. Une maison de paysan ? Elle était à la campagne ? Elle était persuadée d'être à Londres peu de temps auparavant, elle était éloignée de la campagne. Sa gorgé est nouée, pourtant elle ne pleure pas. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses larmes avant de s'endormir, il ne restait rien, rien que de la colère. Elle fronce les sourcils, elle attrape la cape qui semblait lui appartenir tant elle était faite pour elle. Elle se retourne une dernière fois vers le gamin endormi, qu'elle voit commencer à bouger, réveillé par le grincement de la porte qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir. 

Elle marche, handicapée par ses petites jambes. La route n'est pas toute dessinée comme en ville, pas de béton à l'horizon. Elle voit la forêt qui l'entoure, des pâturages, elle croit bien voir une vache et quelques moutons derrière la maison qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle se demandait si elle avait vu ce genre de paysage en allant à Londres. Puis elle se rappelait que la façon dont elle s'était réveillée loin de là où elle s'était endormie n'était pas le plus important. Elle était devenue une enfant. Elle n'était pas simplement retournée en enfance par miracle, elle avait complètement changer de physique. 

-Je me suis réincarnée ? 

-Vraiment ?

Elle sursauta. Un homme en noir dont le visage était camouflé par la capuche de sa cape était devant elle. Elle était trop absorbée par ses pensées pour l'avoir remarqué. Elle le regardait, son aplomb habituel lorsqu'elle croisait la route d'un inconnu lui faisant défaut, elle ne pensait pas être de taille avec ce physique pour se défendre face à lui. 

-Tu es perdue, ma petite ? Ce n'est pas prudent de s'éloigner de son chez-soi comme ça, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. 

-Mes parents sont pas là. Je suis pas chez moi. 

-Non ? C'est bien ce que je me disais. 

Elle fronce les sourcils à nouveau. 

-Comment ça ? 

-C'est rare de ressentir une telle colère émanant d'une petite fille. Mais je ressens aussi autre chose, un pouvoir. 

-J'ai pas le temps pour les énigmes. Je suis désolée. 

Elle soupire et s'apprête à contourner l'homme, désirant s'éloigner et trouver de l'aide le plus vite possible. 

-Et où iras-tu donc, toi qui n'est plus chez toi ? Toi qui n'est même plus une adulte et que personne n'écoutera ?

Elle déglutit, la boule dans sa gorge toujours présente et s'accentuant lorsque la panique s'intensifiait. Où allait-elle ? Si elle n'était plus elle même, si elle était loin de chez elle, où allait-elle ?  
Cette fois les larmes arrivèrent. Ses joues rougirent, gênée de ne pas retenir ses émotions devant l'inconnu, son physique d'enfant influençant ses émotions.

-Ma pauvre enfant. La vie te donne une autre chance. Tu peux oublier ta colère et faire demi-tour. Retourne auprès de ta nouvelle mère et de ton frère.

-Je ne peux pas.

Elle avait réussi à articuler une phrase en hoquetant. Comment tout oublier ? Comment jouer à la famille et faire semblant alors qu'elle se souvenait de tout ? Son cœur se serrait, sa gorge la brulait, ses yeux étaient aveuglés. 

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux plus me taire. J'ai trop mal. 

-Alors, viens. 

Elle releva la tête, posant son regard embué vers lui. Il avait retiré sa capuche, un homme à qui elle aurait donné une quarantaine d'années, une barbe courte grisonnante et deux yeux bruns qui lui rendait son regard. 

-On va où ?

-Je t'emmène. Loin du destin que ces idiots de dieux t'ont prévu. 

Elle voulait demander comment tout ça était possible. Pourquoi les dieux lui auraient offert une deuxième vie après sa mort qu'elle aurait voulu libératrice. Elle voulait savoir qui était cet homme et quel destin il allait lui proposer si elle partait avec lui. Mais elle ne fit rien, mis à part prendre la main de l'inconnu et de partir avec lui, tandis que le cri d'une femme affolée déchirait le silence de la campagne. 

\- Ma fille ! Où est ma fille ?


	2. -1-

-Sire ! 

-Ne m'appelez pas Sire.

Arthur continuait de marcher, Bohort le suivant de près. 

-Avec votre beau-père au pouvoir, c'est impossible ! Rien que l'autre jour, mon frère a tiré sur notre cousin qui marchait sur le sentier. 

-Je ne retournerais pas sur le trône. Pourquoi vous me suivez, au faite ?

-Parce que je refuse de rester au château tandis que ces usurpateurs se battent pour vous remplacer. 

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous barrer, vous serez pas le premier en ce moment. 

-Et monter mon propre clan autonome ? Non merci ! Je vous respecte, Sire. 

Arthur pouffa en secouant la tête. Bohort a toujours été un sentimental, mais il devait avouer que cette loyauté abusive lui faisait plaisir tandis que tout le monde semblait l'abandonner et s'éloigner. En même temps, c'est lui qui avait abandonné le trône. Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'ils resteraient auprès de lui maintenant qu'il n'était plus roi ?  
Il aperçut la jeune bergère assise dans l'herbe. Sa femme était partie chercher la brebis égarée avec Guethenoc, il avait regardé dans les environs avec Bohort sans conviction. Il s'approcha de la femme, Bohort toujours sur ses talons. 

-Alors, vous l'avez trouvée ?

-Non, rien. Ma femme et Guethenoc continuent de chercher mais nous, on a notre claque. 

-Je dois avouer que paysan, c'est pas fait pour nous. 

Bohort s'assit à côté d'Arthur dans l'herbe. 

-Sire, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oh, bah j'allais le dire. 

-Oh! Allez-y, Mademoiselle.

Bohort sourit à la femme, qui se penche légèrement vers l'ancien roi. 

-Pourquoi vous la cherchez Madenn ?

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?

Arthur souffla en regardant ailleurs et secouant la tête. Bohort lui offrit un sourire confus. 

-Je dois dire que j'allais vous demander la même chose, Sire.

-Mais vous savez que je cherche mes enfants, vous, non ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi cette paysanne ?

-Mais, parce que, c'est avec cette paysanne qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je me demandais si elle avait un enfant de moi, c'est tout. 

Le chevalier vert ne commenta pas, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il regardait le visage de la blonde dont l'expression indiquait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir pour la requête du souverain. 

-Madenn, elle disait toujours qu'elle était enceinte de vous, pour se faire mousser. Mais elle était enceinte depuis quelque temps avant déjà. Et la petite, elle a pas vécu. 

-Je vois. 

Le silence fut lourd tout à coup dans le pré ensoleillé. Le roi cogitait, la femme ne trouvant pas la situation si dramatique puisqu'elle y était habituée, et Bohort se taisant, n'osant faire de commentaire par peur de blesser le roi de quelconque manière. Soudain, elle rompit le silence. 

-Mais, et Rosane ?

-Rosane ? La blonde de la fête des fleurs ? 

-Oui, celle-ci. Si vous voulez trouver vos p'tits à ce point là, pourquoi vous y êtes pas allé ?

-Pourquoi, elle sait où est Madenn ?

La blonde le regarda comme s'il parlait une autre langue. 

-Mais non. Elle est morte Rosane. Mais son p'tit, c'est le votre non ?

La voix du roi ne sortit de sa bouche, le chevalier de Gaunes presque aussi surpris que lui se redressa légèrement sous le coup de la nouvelle. 

-Le roi a un enfant de cette femme ? Quel âge a-t-il ? 

-Oh, je sais pas moi. Il est bien grand maintenant, dix-huit ou dix-neuf.

-Sire, c'est possible ? Vous avez rencontré cette jeune femme à cette époque ?

Il tira Arthur de ses pensées. 

-Arrêtez de m'appeler Sire. Et, oui, c'est possible, ça fait vraiment longtemps. Je l'ai pas revue depuis. Elle est morte il y a longtemps ?

-Non, ça fait pas très longtemps. Elle vivait avec sa mère et le petit. Mais elle est tombée malade l'hiver dernier. Si vous voulez y aller, c'est pas loin. Vous passez par la droite là, et vous continuez. Au bout d'un moment il y a plus qu'une seule habitation, c'est la leur. 

Ils s'étaient relevés et ils étaient partis. Arthur devait l'admettre, la présence du chevalier de Gaunes le rassurait un peu, il était anxieux de pouvoir rencontrer l'un de ses descendants. Il avait demandé à la bergère de garder Guenièvre auprès d'elle le temps qu'ils reviennent. Comme leur avait indiqué la bergère, ils étaient arrivés à une petite maison entourée par la forêt. Il s'était approché et avait frappé à la porte. Une vielle dame leur avait ouvert, surprise par leur présence. Malgré ça, elle les avait invité à entrer. 

-Je suis désolée, c'est pas très propre. Je nettoie, je nettoie mais quand on vit à la campagne c'est toujours sale. 

-Il n'y pas de problème, nous sommes désolés de vous importuner. 

-Vous êtes mignons. Vous êtes des touristes, mes garçons ?

Elle leur tendit deux coupes remplies de lait que les deux hommes acceptèrent avec joie en s'asseyant près de la cheminée éteinte. 

-Dites moi, vous êtes la mère de Rosane ?

La vielle femme le regarda, un air légèrement peiné au visage. Elle fit un signe de croix rapide et joint ses mains sur ses genoux. 

-Oui, c'était ma fille. Vous la connaissiez ? 

-Je l'ai rencontrée il y a très longtemps maintenant. Environ une bonne dizaine d'années. 

-C'est vous, hein ?

Le roi releva la tête, surpris. Bohort déglutit sa gorgée de lait. 

-Pardon ?

-Le père des petits, c'est vous ? 

-Je cherche mes enfants. Je m'étais rendue auprès de Madenn parce qu'elle devait porter ma fille mais ce n'était pas le cas. La bergère m'a dit que Rosane avait eu un fils et que je pouvais être le père. Mais je dois dire que je l'ai jamais revue après notre rencontre, alors. Me voilà. Vous savez, si le garçon peut être le mien ? 

-Je vois, je vois. Oui, ma fille était vertueuse. Elle s'était toujours refusée aux hommes qui la courtisaient. Puis elle est tombée enceinte. Elle m'avait jamais dit qui était le père. Surement honteuse que ce soit un homme marié ou autre. Vous êtes marié, hein ?

-Oui. Mais ça a jamais été un problème, j'ai des maîtresses. 

Bohort quelque peu gêné par la conversation fronça les sourcils. Il coupa la discussion. 

-Je suis désolée, ma chère dame mais vous avez bien dit "les petits" ?

-Oui, les jumeaux. Le petit et la gamine. 

-La bergère ne nous a pas parlé d'une jeune femme. 

-C'est parce qu'elle est plus là. Une fois où j'étais partie au pâturage, ma fille m'a rejoint. Elle avait laissé les gamins faire leur sieste, à cet âge ça dort beaucoup. Puis quand on est revenues, il y avait plus que le petit. On a fouillé les environs avec d'autres paysans, on a crié son nom partout. Mais rien. Heureusement qu'il restait le petit. Rosane avait déjà une santé fragile mais ça a pas été en s'améliorant après ça. Mais avec le garçon avec nous, elle a tenu bon. Jusqu'à l'hiver dernier du moins, mais ça n'a rien à voir. 

-Vous pensez ?

-Qu'elle est morte ? Je ne sais pas, mon petit. On l'a pas trouvé, ni elle ni son corps. Pas de nouvelles, alors on s'est dit qu'elle avait été enlevée. C'est pas comme si on avait pu faire quelque chose. Alors on a pleuré puis on s'est occupé de son fils. C'est ce qui nous restait. 

-Mais pourquoi enlever uniquement l'un des enfants et pas l'autre ? 

-Ca. On le saura jamais. Puis, ça sert à rien de s'en inquiéter maintenant. Les enfants, ça ne sert qu'à nous faire nous inquiéter. Regardez, Avel ça fait deux bonnes heures qu'il est parti me chercher des herbes dans la forêt. D'habitude, il rentre avant que les moutons commencent à bêler. Et là, on entend quoi ? Les moutons. Il a du retard. Alors, là on se dit: "Il a été enlevé ? Attaqué par des brigands ? Il a trébuché et perdu connaissance ? Ou alors il s'est arrêté faire une sieste près d'un pré." Et ça, ça vous turlupine jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre et ça recommence dès qu'il repart. Je vous jure, c'est pas un cadeau. 

Un grincement de porte interrompu leur conversation. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la tignasse blonde d'un jeune homme, une besace au bras. Le jeune homme secoua ses pieds comme il pouvait pour éviter de salir la maison que sa grand-mère avait encore passé à nettoyer. Il souriait et se retourna vers les trois visages qui le dévisageaient. Il fut surpris par la présence des deux hommes mais ne perdit pas son sourire. 

-Bonjour ! Pardon, je ne savais pas qu'on allait recevoir, je suis pas très présentable. 

-Tu étais où ? Il est tard. 

-Il fait encore jour, grand-mère. J'ai trouvé un coin à fraise, j'en ai cueilli un peu, tiens. 

Il posa le torchon rempli de fruits sur la table et rejoint le groupe. 

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène chez nous ?


	3. -2-

-Pendant la fête des fleurs, alors ? C'est sympa. Elle m'a jamais vraiment parlé de vous. J'ai demandé une fois mais ça avait l'air de la déranger alors j'ai pas insisté. Mais pourquoi venir maintenant ? 

-Je cherche mes enfants. On m'a parlé de vous alors je suis venu. Après je comprend tout à fait s'il y a quelconque réticence à me parler, vous ne me connaissez pas. 

-Non, non. Ca fait bizarre on va dire, mais ça me fait plaisir. 

Le sourire du garçon atténuait toute inquiétude que pouvait ressentir l'ancien roi. La grand-mère d'Avel découpait les fraises qu'il lui avait ramené tandis que Bohort se contentait de fixer le jeune homme sans dire un mot. 

-Je suis désolé, je suis tout seul désormais, ma sœur et ma mère ne sont plus là. J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu. 

-Non. Enfin si ! Bien sur, j'aurais aimé revoir votre mère et rencontrer la petite mais bon, c'est comme ça. 

-Je l'ai pas rencontré non plus, ma sœur. 

-Comment ça ? 

Arthur fronçait les sourcils. D'après la grand-mère la petite avait disparu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Avel et elle devaient donc se connaître. La vielle femme prit la parole.

-Il se souvenait pas. Quand on est rentré et qu'on a pas trouvé la petite, il se souvenait pas qu'il avait une sœur. Pourtant ils jouaient ensemble, ils s'entendaient bien. Un jumeau qui oublie sa jumelle, c'est surprenant. 

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et qu'on enlève un seul des deux enfants aussi, c'est étrange. 

-J'espère que je pourrais la rencontrer un jour. 

-Moi aussi. Dis moi, tu aimes l'aventure ? 

La garçon souleva un sourcil, surpris par la transition soudaine. Bohort regarda son aîné avec une lueur d'espoir, sachant où il voulait en venir. 

-Sire, vous voulez l'amener à la table ronde ? 

-A la table ronde, je ne sais pas. Depuis que Léodagan est au pouvoir, c'est pas la meilleure ambiance. Après, il peut simplement m'accompagner, s'il en a envie.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Avel qui les regardait avec incompréhension.

-La table ronde ? A Kaamelott ? Vous savez, je suis un paysan moi, pas un chevalier.

-Si vous étiez adoubé, vous seriez chevalier. Votre père pourrait vous accompagner auprès du nouveau régent. Et si vous repreniez le pouvoir Sire, vous pourriez partir en campagne avec votre fils, ce serait merveilleux ! 

-Je peux pas laisser ma grand-mère ici, toute seule. On a des bêtes, elle va pas s'en occuper seule quand même ?

-Vous ne seriez pas si loin d'elle vous savez. Je vis moi même très loin de ma famille de Gaunes, c'est difficile mais il y a tant à faire dans le royaume, nous accueillons les jeunes volontaires avec joie. 

La grand mère revint près du groupe avec des petites coupelles remplies de fraises découpées. 

-On te donne l'occasion de faire autre chose que patauger dans la terre et toi tu refuses. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est à ton père de te conseiller. Il faut bien que je m'occupe, je suis plus toute jeune mais je ne suis pas non plus une incapable. Je me débrouillerais, pars avec eux. 

Le jeune homme semblait inquiet et peu ravi, mais il ressentait un pincement au cœur qu'il interprétait comme de l'adrénaline. Il était tenté par cette promesse d'aventure, et puis il pourrait sympathiser avec son père ! 

-Mais, si vous êtes le roi. Je suis pas considéré comme un "batard" ? 

-Si. Si, mais c'est pas important puisque je ne suis plus roi. 

La discussion avait continué puis Avel s'était décidé. Il partait avec son père et le chevalier vert. Il se ferait peut être adoubé et il résiderait au château, ou alors il vagabonderait peu importe, tant qu'il était en compagnie de son père et toujours proche de sa grand-mère. Il avait préparé une besace avec son peu d'affaires et avait embrassé sa grand-mère en lui promettant de revenir.  
Il discutait avec le chevalier vert que son père appelait "Bohort" tandis que celui-ci était parti chercher son épouse qui était restée apparemment près d'une bergère. 

-Ce n'est pas que le Seigneur Léodagan est une mauvaise personne. Disons qu'il a une façon de faire les choses assez spéciale et qu'il n'a pas autant de patience que notre bon roi Arthur. Les choses ont changé depuis que votre père a replanté l'épée. Et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, s'il refuse de la récupérer n'importe qui pourrait le faire à sa place. Imaginez si un chef de clan la retirait du rocher ! Le royaume de Logres serait de nouveau plongé dans un régime de terreur, comme à l'époque d'Uther Pendragon. 

-Uther ? 

-Le père du roi Arthur, votre grand-père. Un homme qu'on disait sévère mais si vous voulez mon avis, c'était juste un gros taré. 

Le garçon sourit à la réflexion de l'homme mais voit qu'il cherche à dire quelque chose. 

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Seigneur Bohort ?

-Il faut que je vous demande quelque chose, mon cher Avel. Mais jurez de ne pas le répéter à votre père, ni de penser que je cherche à lui manquer de respect ou de douter de sa place de roi. 

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il faut que vous alliez au rocher. La nuit au mieux, pour que personne n'y soit et que vous essayiez de retirer l'épée. 

-Mais que voulez vous que je fasse ? Si les autres n'y arrivent pas, pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais ? 

-Vous êtes le fils du roi Arthur ! Le fils de l'élu des dieux. Il s'est momentanément égaré, mais s'il vous voit devenir le nouveau roi légitime, il ne pourra pas simplement vous abandonner ! 

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas parce que je suis son fils que les Dieux accepteront que je puisse retirer l'épée.

-Mais parce que c'est le plus logique ! Je vous en prie, on ne peut pas laisser une occasion pareille filer. Même si vous échouez, ce n'est pas important. Et comme je vous disais, si vous devenez roi, votre père restera à vos côtés, c'est certain !

Le garçon réfléchissait. Il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant. Un jour, il s'était réveillé dans une maison de paysans, poussiéreuse et avec un physique d'enfant. Ses cheveux roux, son teint malade et ses yeux fatigués avaient laissé place à des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, une peau de lait, des yeux bruns reflétant sa joie. Il avait passé des années de sa vie d'ado à l'hôpital à cause de l'insuffisance cardiaque dont il souffrait. Cette insuffisance s'était manifestée à la mort de ses parents quelques années plus tôt, il en avait énormément souffert, les médecins disaient que cela avait accéléré la progression de son mal. Sa tante était restée près de lui, mais elle travaillait beaucoup et ne pouvait pas toujours être à son chevet. Il s'était réfugié dans les bouquins, les jeux vidéos et la religion. Pour cette dernière, on pouvait dire qu'il entretenait une relation spéciale. Il se savait hypocrite, il avait maudis le tout puissant quand on lui avait annoncé sa maladie, puis l'avait remercié lorsqu'on lui trouvait un remède puis arrêtait de le prier quand on lui annonçait que celui-ci était inutile. Mais ce Tout-Puissant lui avait offert une dernière chance ! Un nouveau départ, dans une nouvelle famille. Sans père à nouveau, mais avec une mère et une grand-mère qui le remerciait d'être là, quand sa sœur, elle, n'y était pas. Il avait entendu une porte grincer en se réveillant, il se disait que ça pouvait être elle. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle serait partie en se réveillant. Est-ce qu'elle aussi était réincarné dans le corps d'une petite fille après une vie de souffrance dans un siècle différent ? Est-ce qu'elle était une enfant née ici dans cette époque à l'encontre de lui ? Il ne le saurait jamais.

-Avel ?

Il releva la tête, tiré de ses pensées. Son père l'avait rejoint en compagnie d'une jolie dame brune avec une queue de cheval et une tenue de marche blanche rivalisant avec le sombre de ses cheveux.

-Oui, père, un problème ?

-Oh, bah j'en reviens pas ! Vous voyez que vous avez un de fils caché ! Qu'il est mignon en plus, un beau blond avec vos yeux en plus.

Le roi le regarda et il sourit fièrement.

-Oui, les mêmes yeux. Avel, je vous présente la reine Guenièvre, mon épouse.

Le visage d'Avel se crispe un peu. Il regarde le sol, puis relève les yeux pour les reposer sur le sol. Il se sent mal de s'afficher fièrement, lui un batard, devant la reine et l'épouse légitime de son père.

-Ne vous sentez pas gêné, c'est acquis le fait que mon mari avait des maîtresses. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait pas souri avec un tel amour maternel. Sa mère lui manquait. Celle d'avant et celle qui l'avait élevé ici. Il lui rendit le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait.

-Sire! Nous devrions retourner à Kaamelott, il va bientôt faire noir.

-Oui, par contre, je suis pas sûr que mon beau-père va accueillir un enfant illégitime les bras ouverts dans son royaume. Déjà que je fous plus rien maintenant.

Guenièvre passa un bras autour de celui d'Avel, à sa plus grande surprise.

-Mon père, s'il a quelque chose à dire, il me le dira à moi. Vous êtes encore mon mari et Avel séjournera au château en tant que mon invité. Je lui signalerais que c'est moi qui l'ai placé sur le trône, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ose trop l'ouvrir.

-Vous avez raison, ma reine. Et puis le jeune Avel est d'une telle gentillesse qu'il sympathisera avec lui, c'est certain !

Ils partirent tous ensemble et rentrèrent au château. L'inquiétude du roi était justifié, le Seigneur Léodagan n'avait pas été ravi d'accueillir un batard à la cour, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un affront envers sa fille ! Mais celle-ci avait pris le parti du petit, et n'avait pas manqué de rappeler à son père la raison pour laquelle il était sur le trône. Il avait grommelé, râlé comme à son habitude. Puis Bohort lui avait précisé qu'Avel était prêt à devenir chevalier, s'il en avait sa bénédiction. Il avait de nouveau râlé, puis était parti se coucher, jugeant qu'il était trop tard pour ces conneries. Le garçon s'en fichait, il avait une chambre dans la capitale du pays, dans le même château que son père et ça lui suffisait amplement. Il s'endormi avec le sourire aux lèvres en songeant à sa sœur, qu'il aimerait à ses côtés pour qu'elle jouisse du même bonheur que lui.


	4. -3-

Nolwenn lève la main, le nuage de fumée entourant l'animal mort s'évapore. Elle se baisse, récupère le lapin et l'enveloppe dans un linge. Ca fera son repas du soir et peut être celui du lendemain midi, si elle se privait un peu. Elle souffle, frissonne et frotte ses mains. Les nuits sont froides cet hiver, plus que les autres fois. Elle rêve d'un foyer avec un chauffage électrique, d'un plaid avec un chocolat chaud et une série. Mais non, elle a abandonné cette vie il y a douze ans. Elle se contentera d'allumer un feu pour ce soir dans la grotte, sur la montagne. Elle cuirait sa viande et dormirait jusqu'au lendemain. Elle avait entendu parler une femme sur le marché. Elle avait peur de se faire attaquer par un groupe de brigands en prenant la route principale du bois. Il parait qu'ils attaquaient les voyageurs et les touristes et leur prenaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Elle s'y rendrait demain à l'aube, et elle leur donnerait une bonne leçon. 

-Je suis rentrée. 

Elle entre dans la grotte, elle dépose les morceaux de bois qui pesaient dans son dos sur les anciennes bûches calcinées. Elle soupire, se laisse tomber au sol et sort le lapin. 

-J'ai attrapé ça dans le piège de poison. 

Il ne répond pas, regarde l'animal mort puis elle. Un rictus se forme sur son visage, mais il n'est pas amusé. Elle connait cette expression pleine de déception et de moquerie. 

-Des pièges de poison pour attraper des petits lapinous. C'est comme ça que vous utilisez la magie noire que je vous ai enseignée. Et vous arrivez avec votre cadavre comme un chien de chasse tout fier de rapporter sa proie. Vous voulez que je vous félicite ? 

-Non. Non, pardon. Je vais continuer de travailler. Demain, j'attraperai un groupe de malfrats qui sévit dans la forêt. 

-Vous finirez par vous battre à l'épée, comme d'habitude. Essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer, comme la dernière fois. 

-Je pensais qu'ils étaient moins nombreux la dernière fois. Et puis j'ai pu me rafistoler toute seule, on s'en moque.

Deux autres hommes étaient arrivés par derrière la dernière fois qu'elle avait arrêté une bande. Elle avait pu en esquiver un mais l'autre lui avait entaillé l'épaule. En criant elle avait glissé et l'autre en avait profité pour attaquer à nouveau. Il l'avait planté avec sa dague. Elle avait hurlé. Elle ne détenait rien de valeur, ils s'étaient passé les nerfs sur elle. Avaient profité d'elle. Puis ils étaient partis. Elle se croyait morte, mais elle s'était relevée avec peine. Elle avait réussi à atteindre la grotte avec peine. Méléagant n'était pas là quand elle est arrivée. Elle ne savait pas si elle était rassurée ou déçue. Elle s'était écroulée près du feu éteint, n'ayant pas la force de le rallumer. Et c'est en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été capable d'utiliser la magie noire qu'elle s'était endormie, ses plaies encore ouvertes. Elle ne connaissait pas la magie blanche qui lui aurait permis de se soigner facilement mais elle connaissait la science. De toute façon, elle avait envie d'avoir mal, ça lui ferait passer l'écœurement qui l'emplissait. Elle avait retrouvé les restants d'un fil qu'elle avait obtenu le plus fin possible, une aiguille à coudre et de l'alcool qu'elle avait demandé à la taverne le plus pur possible. Un hurlement dans le levé du soleil, c'est tout ce qu'il y a eut au matin lorsqu'elle a imbibé ses plaies de la boisson. Mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que les flammes qui lui avait couté sa vie avant qu'elle ne se réveille dans la maison paysanne. Elle n'y avait pas songé longtemps, sa concentration pour se recoudre correctement prenant le dessus. Des nouveaux hurlements, qui avaient fait venir son mentor. Il n'avait rien dit, s'était assis tandis que les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Nolwenn. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, les blessures, les larmes et les vêtements déchirés par les caresses violentes des bandits lui en disaient assez. 

-Vous vous en moquez, bien sûr. Allez, allumez ce feu et griller cette pauvre bête. Vous devez vous lever tôt.

Et elle s'exécute, comme à chacune de ses paroles. Le bois est mouillé, il ne prend pas peu importe ses efforts. Elle s'énerve, déglutit en pensant aux flammes et elles jaillissent de sa main. Cette fois le feu prend, elle dépose la bête et se repose en écoutant le crépitement du tissus animal brûlé. Le même que lorsque son corps avait brûlé à l'époque. Elle ferme les yeux les plus fort possible, à s'en faire mal aux paupières. Elle les ouvre et il n'est plus là. Il la laisse à nouveau, ça la déçoit mais il ne lui doit rien à cette incapable, elle le mérite. Alors elle ne dit rien, de toute façon personne n'est là pour l'écouter. 

Elle se demandait des fois, si elle était restée, ce qu'il se serait passé. Elle aurait vécu avec son frère jumeau d'après ce qu'elle avait vu. Méléagant lui avait dit que sa mère la cherchait partout avec tous les paysans. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. La colère l'avait aveuglée. Mais elle ne regrettait pas, elle était seulement curieuse. Si c'était pour revivre une enfance de malheur, non merci. Si c'était pour retomber sur le même genre de père qu'elle avait eu à l'époque, elle se serait barrée dans tous les cas. Elles haïssaient les hommes. Au fond d'elle elle savait que tous les hommes n'étaient pas comme son père ou les hommes qu'elle rencontrait dans la foret, mais son cerveau ne l'a laissait pas avoir des pensées cohérentes. Méléagant le savait aussi, car elle, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle sombrait dans la folie. Parfois, en manque d'affection paternelle il se disait, elle se jetait presque à son cou lorsqu'il la visitait comme une gamine. Elle lui parlait de choses et d'autres de son ancienne époque, tentant de le faire s'intéresser à elle par tous les moyens. Puis le lendemain, elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir agi comme une enfant et elle ne lui adressait pas un regard pas une parole et se contentait de regarder les flammes oranges devant elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle était consciente lorsqu'elle avait ses passages de joie ou lorsqu'elle sombrait dans son mutisme. Ca lui importait peu, tant qu'il continuait de venir lui rendre visite. C'est tout ce qui importait, elle devait satisfaire ses attentes pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. 

-Ca brûle. 

Elle sursaute, elle revoit les flammes, elle ressent la douleur à nouveau. Puis, elle voit qu'il lui pointe le lapin du doigt, alors elle se précipite pour l'enlever du feu avant qu'il ne soit devenu immangeable. Il était revenu, elle en était contente. Du moins, c'était un sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle reliait à la joie d'après ses souvenirs. Elle mangeait dans le silence, lui aussi. Elle but, lui aussi. Puis elle se coucha, en soufflant sur les flammes pour les accentuer un peu afin qu'elles durent la nuit. Elle s'allongea en s'orientant vers l'entrée de la grotte, pas trop loin pour ne pas ressentir le froid mais assez pour que le soleil la réveille le lendemain. 

-Bonne nuit. A demain, Nolwenn. 

-A demain. 

Puis elle s'endort, rêvant du soir où elle est morte, comme souvent. Sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas son père qui met le feu à son appartement mais c'est l'homme qui l'a violenté dans les bois. Et ce n'est pas son chat qu'elle voit brûler mais un lapin, un lapin brun comme celui qu'elle a attrapé. Mais ce qui ne change pas c'est que les flammes l'atteignent et qu'elle hurle. Puis elle se réveille sans l'aide du soleil, en sueur. Elle se redresse, incapable de retourner dormir. Il la regarde, lui sourit et il lui fait un signe de la main pour la saluer car il sait qu'elle va partir pour la forêt. Elle attrape son épée au cas où, mais cette fois elle se jure à elle et à lui aussi dans son esprit qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas et qu'elle utilisera la magie noire. Elle deviendrait invincible si c'est ce qui lui fallait. 

Les rayons du soleil arrivent à peine à éclairer le sentier, les feuilles crépitent sous ses bottes et elle a froid dans cette matinée fraiche. Mais elle essaie de ne pas y penser, resserre sa cape sur elle, cache son visage sous la capuche comme le faisait l'homme en noir. Elle allait emprunter le même chemin qu'empruntaient tous ceux qui se sont fait dépouillés par les brigands et elle allait leur mettre une déroutée, pour toutes les fois où c'est elle qui s'en était prise une. Elle devine qu'elle arrive près de l'endroit qu'elle cherche, mais l'endroit n'est pas aussi désert qu'elle l'imaginait. Les bandits ne se cachent pas pour prendre quelqu'un par surprise, parce qu'ils sont déjà sur le sentier en train de menacer un homme.  
Elle s'approche, le plus discrètement possible à pas feutrés. Les bandits sont armés simplement mais les gens comme eux sont violents et en veulent alors ils savent les utiliser. L'homme a des boucles brunes, il est habillé de vert et il brandit son épée devant lui mais sans trop de conviction. Il affirme aux hommes qu'il n'hésitera pas à se défendre et il cri être de la cours du roi Arthur. Elle hausse les sourcils, s'il est de la cours, c'est sûrement un chevalier. Elle avait lu des récits sur le roi Arthur à son époque, elle le connaissait dans les grandes lignes. Mais pas en détail, elle le prenait pour une légende, à croire qu'elle avait tort. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment penchée sur la question. 

-C'est parfait.

Elle sursaute de nouveau. Méléagant est à côté d'elle, dissimulé par les branches et les buissons sur les abords de la forêt. Elle le regarde, et balbutie. 

-Qu'est ce qui est parfait ?

-Approche. 

Et elle s'exécute. Et là, il lui conte son plan. Pas comme le ferait un mauvais méchant de film ou quoi que ce soit. Il lui annonce comme quelque chose de rationnel et elle l'écoute attentivement. C'est une demande: cet homme est un proche du roi Arthur. Son frère et elle sont les enfants d'Arthur. Elle va prendre possession du corps de son frère grâce à la magie noire pour prendre place dans l'assemblée des chevaliers.  
Elle ne le contredit pas, elle ne le traite pas de fou car elle-même n'est plus certaine de son esprit. Elle obéit, elle va pouvoir s'entrainer à la magie noire. Elle piègerait cet homme et Méléagant la féliciterait cette fois.


End file.
